Growing up Black
by Adolphus
Summary: What if Harry's ancestor foresaw Harry's abuse at the hands of the Dursley's? What if he was raised alongside Jacob Black? Read and find out. Canon pairings apart from Hadrian/Nessie, Jake/Abigail. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I am writing this for my own enjoyment.


Hello again guys, Adolphus here. Again.

Sorry for all the people getting into The Gunslinger but it didn't feel right so I deleted it. Anyway this is a Twilight/Harry Potter crossover, but of course you know that all ready!

Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday, Adolphus! Happy Birthday to me! YAY, Giggity, Giggity, aaaaalllllllll riiiiiggghhhttttt.

No this isn't slash, don't like it, tough.

* * *

Merlin Emrys wasn't a happy man. His heir had just been attacked by a mad man, who is crazy for immortality and now his heir was being carted of to a place where he will become weak and fragile.

All thanks to the supposed reincarnation of himself, Albus Dumbledore.

Merlin gritted his teeth in frustration as he gazed further into the child's future.

'The abuse off of these...these...filthy muggles, is astounding.' He thought angrily.

Merlin paused as an idea came to him. Suddenly he started to chuckle as the idea became more and more clearer.

'First let the stupid people fight their own battles instead of placing it on a small babe, not even full-grown. However he will need a magical world. Not there...nor there...or there...ahh yes, the wonderful world of Twilight would do...Just shift all the magical powers young Harry possesses into the magic of the Quilteute's and...' He continued to delve his mind for the answers until the question came up.

How do you transport something through the dimensions?

But of course! The first spell he ever developed. The Dimension Gate spell.

Merlin then adopted a pleasant smile, before disappearing in a swirl of fire.

With a faint 'pop' Merlin arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive to receive young Harry and transport him to the womb of Sarah Black, who will die when he is 9. Shame really.

Disregarding the weak spells cast upon the boy by the _Fraud_, Merlin scooped the child up and disappeared the same way he arrived.

Upon entering his home, Merlin headed toward the ritual room.

'Hopefully if the spell goes right, Hadrian will grow up a Black. And keep his name. A small compulsion will be okay with that.'

Placing a sleeping Harry inside the circle on the floor, Merlin first cut his hand and spilled his blood inside a jar, before getting some blood from Baby Hadrian and mixing it.

Then Merlin activated the runic circle, chanting in Druid-ese, until the time for the spell of Gaelic to finish the ritual.

**"Abrir o portón tamaño e teletransporte esa persoa Blacks útero!" **Merlin shouted, pouring half of his magic into the spell. Hadrian glowed gold, then pulsed a very familiar shade of _Avada Kedavra_ green.

Hadrian then disappeared with a sharp 'crack!'

00000000000

Sarah Black smiled as she felt a small kick in her stomach. Yay! She beamed with happiness as she realised she was pregnant.

Her twin four year-olds, Rebecca and Rachel, while they watched Tom and Jerry, smiling and laughing at the T.V.

Sarah practically beamed with happiness, as she couldn't wait to tell Billy.

00000000000

**2 Years, 10 Months Later**

Sarah sighed as her baby boys, Hadrian Cheveyo(1) and Jacob Ephraim ran around the house playing hide and seek.

The little boys are little bundles of energy, running everywhere, always doing something energetic like swimming lessons with her and the twin girls.

"Alright, the terror twins where are you?" Sarah asked in amusement as she heard a muffled giggle behind the curtain.

Smiling Sarah yanked the curtain open to reveal Rachel and Rebecca staring up at her with their adorable, innocent brown eyes.

"Where are your brothers?" asked Sarah, smiling in amusement when Rachel looked toward Rebecca and then back.

"We don't know mom," started Rebecca, still smiling sweetly at her mother.

"We heard them...right behind you!" finished Rachel making Sarah spin around and see the little pranksters sitting on the couch, asleep.

The trio of females smiled fondly at their son's and brother's respectively.

"Picture time," Sarah whispered to her daughters, who grinned in return.

The boys looked so cute.

00000000000

**6 Years, 11 Months Later**

Hadrian 'Harry' Black and his brother Jacob 'Jake' Black looked on as their mother' body was placed in a canoe and pushed into the river.(2)

The twins, who are now nine years-old, cried as did their sisters and father in loss of the most important female in their life, minus the elder twins of course.

The twins had changed a lot since they were babies.

Gone was the baby fat from their bodies, due to vigorous training in boxing, kick-boxing and swimming. The twins both held the same type of physique, that of a swimmer. Strong, but lean.

Harry kept his hair the way his mother wanted it. Messy and short with a mind of its own. His knowledgable emerald eyes locked on his father's crying form before he sniffled and Rachel pulled him into a hug.

Looking over to his twin, Harry noticed that Rebecca had pulled him into a hug also.

Life sucks.

00000000000

**6 1/2 years later**

A sigh escaped the lips of 15 and a half year-old Harry Black, as he listened to his older brother, Jacob, go on and on about Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter, and apparently Jacob had been to visit her today.

"...and her eyes are like...chocolate-brown and hair her looks so soft. She is one..."

Tuning Jake out, Harry sighed again and thought about his friends.

Paul, Jared and Sam had started to become rebels, cutting their hair and constantly doing crazy stuff.

Harry, at first was hurt, until he noticed that Sam and Paul would look at him and Jake like he was awaiting them or something.

"...- and dad likes her too!" finished with his monologue, Jake looked at his younger brother, smiling at the thought of his friend.

"Yeah, great Jake really. I, uh, I need to speak to speak to Sam about something." Harry said, expertly evading Jake's questions before going to Sam's.

On the walk over there, Harry mused on the sudden growth spurts, he had buffed out, shot up and had become very muscular over the course of two months, ever since he visited Doc Cullen when he came down with a terrible bout of flu.

Just as he was about to knock, Sam walked out. Pausing, Harry looked at him.

"Sam, we need to talk-" Harry started, but Sam cut him off.

"No we don't." Sam spat harshly, walking around Harry.

Something in Harry exploded and he growled in a rather feral way.

"Don't turn your back on _me_ Sam." Harry snarled at him, making Sam pause.

Harry had never felt so much anger before; his entire frame was shaking, as he felt tremors running up and down his limbs.

An unfamiliar feeling shot down Harry's spine, then heat flooded through him and he landed on all fours.

Looking up Harry noticed that Sam was eye level with him, which shocked him until he remembered the stories his father told him, about Taha Aki, the Cold Ones and his ancestor, Ephraim Black.

'But no, that would mean that...' Harry thought before he ran in a burst of panic.

"Harry! Wait!" shouted Sam, who then jogged after him and quickly transformed.

_Harry! Wait. I understand this is a bit of a shock for you. _Harry heard a voice in his head which sounded a lot like Sam's.

_Yes Harry, it is me, Sam. If you want to change into your human form again you need to calm down and focus on being human._ The familiar voice said again.

_Sam?_ Harry thought, looking toward the massive black wolf, that had just wandered into the clearing.

The wolf- Sam -growled in acknowledgement and Harry pushed his suspicions of what had happened into the front of his mind.

_Yes, Harry. You have phased. The legends are true._ Sam informed him.

Harry growled at him, before hearing the footfalls of, who he assumed were, Paul and Jared.

An amused chuckle sounded in his mind. Whipping his head around to Sam, he heard voices.

_Sam? Who's this?_ asked Jared.

_Jesus, he's bigger than you! _Paul exclaimed.

_Can it guys, it's Harry,_ Sam thought, adding an image of a wolf bigger than Sam, with black fur streaked grey and the familiar emerald-green eyes, for said man's benefit.

_Hey Harry,_ Jared said, broadcasting his thoughts of awe.

Paul merely growled in acknowledgement. Sam, however gave the equivalent of a wolfy grin.

_So, is this why you guys have avoided me,_ Harry asked dryly.

_Yes. During the first couple of weeks, you have to control your temper,_ said Sam. Paul and Jared nodded their massive heads.

Harry just responded with images of him controlling his own emotions.

_When will I be able to phase back?_ asked Harry, starting to pace.

_When you are calm enough,_ Sam started and ignoring Harry's snort, continued, _all you need to do is focus on your human self._

Harry nodded his head, before walking and testing his new body.

_Should I try to get used to this body?_ asked Harry.

Sam's approval went unvoiced through the wolf telepathy.

Harry however focused on his human body, vaguely aware that Sam sent Paul and Jared to head out on patrol.

Thinking back to how he first phased, Harry focused on the heat that flowed through him before his wolf form reared back on its hind legs and shimmered into his naked human form.

Harry then continued to phase from human to wolf, until he could do it effortlessly, as if on instinct.

Harry stayed in wolf form for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day.

_Hey Sam, do you think I'm learning this quickly 'cos I'm descended of the original packs members?_ asked Harry as Sam regarded him with an amused expression on his wolf face.

_Most probably,_ was the response. _You should get back to Billy, tell him what's happened. You'll have to bunk with Paul and me. If you do lose your temper that way people will be safe._

Harry nodded and started to head to his house. It was midnight so he could get in fine.

Finding the spare key under the mat, Harry opened the door and quietly slipped into his room. Sighing, Harry pulled on some briefs and shorts before climbing in bed.

_Shit just got real,_ he thought before falling asleep almost instantly.

00000000000

Harry woke up to his phone getting a message. It was from Paul.

[Hey, heads up, Sam's making you Beta of the pack. Congrats getting into our cult. See ya later bro, Paul]

Sighing Harry responded with a simple 'okay'. Figuring that he might as well get up, Harry got up and started to look for some clothes. Laying out the clothes he wore to bed, minus the underwear, Harry got a shower.

Thinking back to what Sam said to wear, Harry tied a pair of old shorts that still fitted him to the leather cord around his ankle before pulling on underwear, shorts and a black tank top.

Harry then headed downstairs for breakfast.

Billy was there reading the paper and eating some bacon on toast.

"Dad? I uh-" Harry stuttered before Billy smiled knowingly.

"Phased, huh? Come to the tribal meeting tonight. The council will tell both you, Sam, Paul and Jared about our customs." said Billy, still reading his paper.

Harry nodded, then cooked himself some bacon on toast, eating one before heading to Sam's still eating another.

Harry had already finished by the time he arrived at the Uley's house.

"Hey Sam?" asked Harry, warily. Harry however was justified with his wariness as he caught sight of a young woman, maybe from some college, lying on the naked body of a shape-shifter he now identified as Paul.

Grumbling Harry headed to the kitchen where Sam and Jared where talking in hushed voices.

"Hey guys." said Harry as he made himself a cup of coffee. Once he sat down, Harry told them what Billy wanted them to know.

Smirking slightly, Harry drained his mug before setting off to patrol.

00000000000

**A couple of months later**

_Jesus, Jacob, cut back with the thought would ya!_ said an exasperated Paul.

Jacob glared at him, while Harry growled lowly at them.

_Can it guys. Focus, _continuing on Harry trotted over to the smell of sickly sweetness. It meant only one thing. Leeches.

Setting back on his haunches, Harry bowed his head slightly before lifting up and letting loose a howl for Sam.

Paul and Jacob copying him.

_The smell's lingering. Let's go,_ Harry snarled at them. Following the path of the scent at full sprint, Harry skidded to halt when it neared Cullen territory.

_Why'd they come on our lands?_ asked Paul, possibilities swimming throughout his mind.

_I dunno, but I'm gonna go find out,_ Jacob said already walking backwards.

Harry let loose the Beta voice, making Jake falter slightly.

_Wait for Sam Jake, _he said, thinking about what a bloodsucker was doing on Quileute lands. Jake growled but did as asked. For once.

_Hey!_ Jake exclaimed irritably. Paul snickered while Jared, who came jogging in snorted.

_So, what's going on?_ he asked, looking tired. Oh yeah, he had patrol last night. Harry had forgot about that.

_Wait for Sam,_ Harry told him, _you look dead on your feet Jared._

Jared just growled playfully before settling down on the ground.

Before long, Sam came along.

_Harry? Why'd you call?_ he asked, images of his night with his imprint, Emily Young passing through the wolves innocent brains.

More sniggers erupted from Paul and Jared.

_Leeches are on our land. Their scent ends here._ Harry informed him. Sam looked thoughtful. Well as thoughtful as a wolf face can get.

_Jake, you and Embry patrol this border with Paul. Jared, Harry, take over patrol._ said Sam, before he ran off to finish his night with Emily.

Nudging Jared, Harry started at a steady pace to La Push.

Without need of confirmation, Jared and Harry started to patrol the border of La Push, well hidden inside the tree's.

* * *

A/N: Next Chapter will be Eclipse.

Oh and Pairings will be canon, apart from Nessie and Jacob.

Harry and Nessie

Jacob and OC - Need a good name.

Rest will be canon.

Before Breaking Dawn:

Alpha: Sam

Beta: Harry

Third: Jake

Fourth: Leah Clearwater

Fifth: Jared Cameron

Sixth: Paul Lahote

Seventh: Seth Clearwater

Eighth: Embry Call

Ninth: Collin Littlesea

Tenth: Quil Ateara V

(1) Cheveyo means Spirt Warrior in one of the many Native American languages.

(2) I had to google this, no idea if it is true or not.

_Typed,_

_Adolphus_


End file.
